gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Vikob: Аффоризмы Гюрджиева. С комментариями.
Эти комментарии – отметка на Пути. Не исключено, что они могут меняться с изменением моего бытие-понимания. Спасибо WIKI, что не требуется высекать текст на камне. 1. Люби то, что не любит оно. «Оно» или «нутро», или «личность», или «фальшивое сознание», или «управитель» есть то внутри человека, что обеспечивает его бессознательность, машинальность, отсутствие его собственного проявления, собственного бытия. Этот аффоризм описывает установку для сознательной работы и намеренного страдания в наблюдении и преодолении «оно». Все последующие аффоризмы направляют ученика к тому, что именно любить, вопреки «оно». 2. Самое высшее, чего может достичь человек, это быть способным делать. Почему самое высшее? Учитель говорил, что в человеке отсутствуют уже первые три психологических фактора из семи : "я есть", "я могу", "я хочу". "Я делаю", предположительно, есть проявление всех семи факторов, присущих только человеку. Поэтому его достижение является наивысшим. 3. Чем хуже условия жизни, тем более продуктивна работа, потому что это заставляет вас помнить о работе. Сознательная работа подразумевает намеренные страдания. Совместно они являют суть Четвёртого Пути. Ясно, что продуктивность больше, если страдания тяжелее. Здесь о другом, ученику не нужно ничего придумывать искусственно, если ему уже «выпали» худшие условия жизни: их не менять нужно, а сознательно использовать. 4. Помни себя всегда и везде. Или о необходимости практикования не только самонаблюдения, но и самовспоминания. Как говорится, это «две большие разницы». 5. Помни, что ты пришел сюда, осознав необходимость борьбы с самим собой - только с собой. Поэтому благодари каждого, кто дает тебе эту возможность. Как можно усилить эффект практики самовспоминания? Через практику самонаблюдения в себе импульса раздражения: пронаблюдал раздражение, вспомнил себя, мысленно поблагодарил раздражителя, пронаблюдал восстановление невозмутимости. 6. Здесь мы можем только направлять и создавать условия, но не помогать. Это установка, ориентирующая ученика в двух направлениях: первое, его никто не в силах изменить, но сам он может измениться; второе, вот тут ему нужна поддержка, разъяснение, направление... Поддержку можно получить в группе единомышленников. А помочь объяснением и направлением может только тот, кто продвинут в своём бытие дальше них. 7. Знайте, что этот дом может быть полезен лишь для тех, кто осознал свое ничтожество и верит в возможность изменения себя. Вот способ помощи себе: осознавая в себе худшее, искать, как это можно использовать к лучшему. 8. Если вы уже знаете, что это плохо, и делаете это, вы совершаете грех, который трудно исправить. Учение Четвёртого Пути говорит: хорошо то, что помогает движению человека на Пути, то есть сознательная работа и намеренное страдание; и наоборот. Если человек, узнав это, откладывает сознательную работу, его уже трудно уберечь от смерти. Смерть есть закономерное следствие бессознательности человека. 9. '''Перевод изменён: Главным средством для блаженства в этой жизни является способность всегда мыслить поверхностно, глубоко – никогда.' Под «блаженством в этой жизни» Учитель подразумевает цель «оно»: удовлетворение алканий его плотскости, выгоды и сатанизма. ''Комментарий незарегистрированного, но небезразличного пользователя: Полагаю, здесь идет речь об учитывании внешнем и внутреннем. В "Четвертом Пути" внутреннее учитывание сравнивается с отождествлением, тогда как "Внешнее учитывание требует некоторой доли самовоспоминания; она означает принятие в расчет слабости других людей, постановки себя на их место.". "Четвертый путь", глава 5. В англоязычной версии "Четвертого Пути" данная концепция именуется internal and external considering, и в англоязычной версии этого афоризма используются те же термины: The chief means of happiness in this life is the ability to consider externally always, internally never. Полагаю, такая трактовка афоризма совпадает по смыслу с выдержкой из «Рассказов Вельзевула», где святая планета Чистилище выступает символом счастья и блаженства: Уверенность в том, что в твоем общем наличии в будущем ответственном существовании будет иметься также то существенское ценное для чувствования, которое является основанием сущности всякого носителя в себе своего собственного божественного разума и которое нашим ОБЩИМ ОТЦОМ даже формулировано в словах и какая словесная формулировка поставлена над главным входом святой планеты Чистилище, заключающаяся в следующем: «ВОЙДЕТ-СЮДА-ТОТ-КТО-ВХОДИТ-В-ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ-ДРУГИХ-РЕЗУЛЬТАТОВ-МОИХ-ТРУДОВ». "Рассказы Вельзевула", глава 46. В данном контексте предлагаю такой перевод афоризма: Главный путь к счастью в этой жизни – способность всегда культивировать внешнее учитывание и исключать внутреннее. 10. Не люби искусство своими чувствами. Начиная с греко-римской цивилизации Учитель особенно уничижительно относился к искусству и людям искусства, считая его фальшивым и разрушающим возможности связи человека с Космосом и Абсолютом. Людскому, точнее, хаснамусскому (самое «ругательное» слово в «Вельзевуле») искусству он противопоставлял «искусство объективное», внеся в него вклад своей книгами, музыкой и танцами. Точнее бы перевести так: не давай искусству манипулировать твоими чувствами. 11. Во-истину хорошим человеком является тот, кто любит своих родителей. Этот аффоризм для ученика, ограничивающего поведение «оно». Хорошо то, что продвигает человека на Пути. Сознательно любить – означает помощь: сначала себе, затем другому стать осознанней. И любовь никогда не просит, а только даёт... 12. Суди о других по себе и ты вряд ли ошибешься. Здесь затеняется «типностная» отличительность сущности людей, зависящая от комбинации планетных излучений в момент рождения человека. Учитель упоминал о двадцати семи типах людей. Здесь, напротив, подчёркивается однотипность машинального эгоизма людей, идущего от «оно». 13. Помогай только тому, кто не лентяй. Предостережение ученику: «оно» изощрённо ищет способы сохранения своих привилегий и, вообще, самосохранения в «конце»; а лень – очень надёжный способ для любого рода деградации. 14. Уважай любую религию. Есть, по крайней мере, три искренних основания в защиту аффоризма. Первый, для самосохранения от религиозных мракобесов. Второй, религия не «виновата», повинны люди её создавшие. Третий, как напоминание, что в каждой религии есть внутреннее эзотерическое ядро, в котором говорится об одном... 15. Я люблю того, кто любит работу. Учитель и ученик: здесь частная формулировка космического Закона притяжения подобного. 16. Мы можем только стремиться стать христианами. Глядя на то, что из Учения Иисуса «адаптировано» для толпы последователями христианства, Учитель проявляет здесь истинную кротость, по-сравнению с описанным в «Вельзевуле». 17. Не суди о человеке по рассказам других. То есть верь себе, не припадай к сказанному ни «рядовым», ни «авторитетом». 18. Учитывай то, что люди думают о тебе, а не то, что говорят. Или не позволяй влиять на себя мнениям других о тебе... так как к тому толкает тебя «оно». 19. 'Перевод в конце изменён: 'Возьми понимание Востока, знание Запада и затем добивайся. Это ещё одна формулировка Четвёртого Пути, созданного Гюрджиевым. 20. Только тот, кто может заботиться о том, что принадлежит другим, вправе иметь свое. ' Здесь ударение не на «своём», и не на «чужом», а на «другом», о котором следует научиться заботиться. Это предостережение о том, что «оно» всегда «насмерть за своё», и всегда алчет «чужого». '''21. Только сознательное страдание имеет смысл. ' Оно же взращивает сознание, ведёт к бессмертию, к познанию Всеобщего, к Абсолюту, к освобождению... '22. Лучше временно быть эгоистом, чем никогда не быть справедливым. ' Чтобы быть справедливым к другим, сначала нужно научится этому к себе. Нужно научиться без страха и дрожи всматриваться в «оно», определяющего мысли, переживания и поведение человека. Только поставив «свой» эгоизм под контроль, можно думать о справедливости. '23. Попытайтесь полюбить сначала животных, они более чувствительны. ' Здесь – горечь реальности. И у людей, и у животных имеется «оно», определяющее их переживания. Но мышление «оно» не мешает животным, в отличие от людей, чувствовать. Сознательно любить можно только, научившись наблюдать и блокировать эгоистическое сознание «оно». '24. Когда вы учите других, вы учитесь сами. ' Альтернативное мнение: сначала научись сам. Учитель же утверждает: чтобы стать человеком №5 и быстрее двигаться на Пути, необходимо учиться: учась и учительствуя. '25. Помните, что вы работаете не ради самой работы, она только средство для достижения цели. ' Предостережение о возможном застревании либо в исканиях, либо в магии. Следует стремиться ко второму рождению, то есть к превращению в человека №5. '26. Только тот может быть справедливым, кто может поставить себя на место других. ' Опять о справедливости? Скорее, опять об эгоизме «оно». Поставить себя на место другого есть то, что «оно» не доступно. Поэтому ученику, ставить себя на место других, обязательно к практикованию. '27. Если вам не дан критический ум от природы, ваше пребывание здесь бесполезно. ' Этот аффоризм не для отсева служит, а чтобы обратить внимание на важность постоянного критического осмысления всего, что известно; всего, что с человеком происходит. Хотя буквально соответствует тому, что Меркурий не участвовал в комбинации планетных излучений в момент рождения человека. '28. Тот, кто избавился от болезни под названием "завтра", имеет шанс добится того, для чего он сюда пришёл. ' Предостережение от тактики и стратегии «оно», коварно «удушающего» энтузиазм ученика. Результатом болезни «завтра» являются «закономерные-старческие-немочи» и неотвратимая смерть. '29. Блажен тот, у кого есть душа, блажен тот, у кого ее нет, но горе '(проблемы и кручина) тому, у кого она в зародыше. ' Этот древний аффоризм принят и Учителем, хотя, не вполне. Если пропустить массу всего, а главное, что есть душа, то: первое относится к человеку №7, согласному со своей ведущей силой; второе – к бессознательному человеку из коллективной эволюции; третье – к двигающемуся на Пути. '''30. Настоящий отдых зависит от качества сна, а не от его количества. ' Человек бессознательный часто измождён бессоницей. Причиной тому безостановочность «оно» в «переваривании» дневных впечатлений. Лучший сон будет у того, кто научится засыпать, наблюдая как «оно» втягивает его в переживание и думание; и не втягиваясь в них, засыпать. '31. Спи мало без сожаления. ' Мало, но глубоко. Так как для пополнения энергетических хранилищ тела необходимые время и глубина сна взаимообратны. '32. Энергия, использованная на активную внутреннюю работу, возвращается снова, а та, что истрачена на пассивную, потеряна навсегда. ' Активная внутренняя работа это – самонаблюдение, энергия на неё не ограничена. Пассивная – это эмоционирование, мышление и движение в машинальности, бессознательности; для каждого из трёх видов количество энергии в человеке различно и конечно. Самонаблюдение экономит эту энергию, ускоряет достижения и продлевает жизнь. '33. Лучшим средством, которое пробуждает желание работать над собой, является осознание того, что вы можете умереть в любой момент. Но сначала вы должны научиться всегда помнить об этом. ' Чтобы этот аффоризм был полезен ученику, ему необходимо убедиться в двух вещах. Первое, он обманут, если думает, что наверстает в следующей. Второе, у него нет собственного бытия, чтобы по-настоящему любить жизнь... '34. Сознательная любовь вызывает то же в ответ. Эмоциональная любовь вызывает совсем противоположное чувство. А физическая любовь зависит от типа и полярности. ' Первое потому, что она взращивает в себе и другом её осознание. Второе есть увлечение двух «оно», всегда заканчивающееся пресыщением и разрывом. Третье – это отклик планетного происхождения двух тел на влияние космического Закона притяжения подобного и отталкивания противоположного. '35. Сознательная вера – это свобода. Эмоциональная вера – рабство. Механическая вера – глупость. ' Первое потому, что основано на понимании, исходящего из бытие-знания. Второе относится к «оно», признающего только силу и подчинение. Третье относится к бессознательному, ведомому изнутри человеку. '36. Смелая надежда – это сила. Неуверенная надежда – трусость. Надежда со страхом – слабость. ' Силу надежды питает смелость. Трусость надежды питают сомнения. Хилость надежды питает слабость. '37. Человеку дается ограниченное количество впечатлений, если он экономит их, он продлевает себе жизнь. ' В «Вельзевуле» рассказано, что в древности людей было гораздо меньше, но они «производили» гораздо больше «сознания», чем последующие поколения. Чтобы «ситуацию исправить», продолжительность жизни людей в их бессознательности была укорочена, а численность – увеличена. '38. Здесь нет ни русских, ни англичан, ни евреев, ни христиан, а только есть те, кто преследует одну цель – быть способным быть. ' Работая сознательно и искренне в одной из групп, подвергая себя намеренным страданиям в раскрытии своей бессознательности... доказать себе, что не имеешь собственного бытия – с этого начинается Четвёртый Путь. Достигнутое понимание и даёт силу для дальнейшей работы по обретению способности быть. Vikob 02.20011 Категория:Статьи Участников проекта